Awkward Roommates
by aqilalalah
Summary: Jess welcomes Nick home with more than calling him a clown - alternate ending to 1.24 See Ya.


**AWKWARD ROOMMATES**

The music is loud enough to drown them out. The weight of her body against his pushes both of them into his room. Before they're in it dead center, he has enough force to push back slightly and close the door.

He's kissing her hard, pulling at her thick black hair that keeps coming in between them. Her hands are in his hair too, but she doesn't want to start tugging because the last time she tried to spice things up by playing rough, she nearly asphyxiated someone.

A light moan leaves her mouth, and, as if on cue, the kisses slow to wispy touches between their lips.

His eyes are piercing hers and she's doing the same. Hands on her waist now, he's swaying her softly. The song on the radio in the living room is a jazzy number, and it seems too perfect with all this timing.

"Jess…" His voice is above a whisper, muffled by the music outside.

They're still lightly bouncing off one foot to the other, in each other's arms.

She somehow looks small in his eyes. Well, small_er_. Her head is tilted back so she can see him. There was something sad about her eyes. Maybe she didn't really want to, because it would mean she was the rebound. Or maybe she did, but she's been waiting so long that she can't believe it's finally happening.

Either way, he isn't a mind reader and he can't know without asking.

"If you don't want to…" The sentence is left in mid-air because he doesn't really want to finish it.

There's a hint of a smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes that immediately diminishes the earlier sadness he interpreted.

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she kisses him. "I want to." Right on his lips.

In a matter of seconds his lips has traveled all across her face. Then down her neck, then his fingers are unbuttoning her pajama top, but she stops him. Under her own hands she can feel his are a little clammy.

"I'm not wearing a bra."

He wants to let out a laugh because it's just so cute of her to tell him that. "Good. One less thing for me to fumble with."

He doesn't try to undo her buttons again because she's already taking his hands and leading them under her shirt. They're warm on her stomach as he pulls her closer. She's fidgeting with his pants. He manages to finally take off her top and continues to kiss her all over. Her chest, her arms, her shoulders.

They fall to the ground with a _thunk_ since there's absolutely nothing in the room. No carpet to soften the blow, or even a bed.

It wouldn't stop them anyway.

/

They're laying side by side, heads up against the brick panel on the wall opposite the door. Morning's streaking in through the windows in rays of sunlight. It warms them up a little, because they are naked without a blanket.

Nick sits up and stretches to reach for his dark plaid shirt, which was flung the furthest compared to all the other pieces of clothing. As he lies back down, Jess makes way so he can reposition himself prior to the shirt-getting, and he drapes them with the makeshift blanket. It's big enough to cover their intimate parts, in the event either Schmidt or Winston (or God forbid, both) walks in on them.

"I can't believe – Wow!" Nick exclaims.

She giggles. "Second time we've seen each other naked, Miller."

On any other day, he would have commented on her habit of imitating voices or faking accents, but it somehow worked today. Or, he just didn't care.

"I didn't think you'd be, y'know, _that_ flexible."

"I didn't think you'd have _that_ many moves."

They're relaxed and calm and comfortable. The jokes don't sound strange in their ears and it doesn't feel awkward to know that they're roommates who've seen each other naked, twice, and from various angles.

He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head, then lets his hand slide to the small of her back. She's tracing his chest with his index finger and kissing the underside of his chin; her head nestled in the curve of his neck makes his jaw her primary view.

They remain in comfortable silence for some time, and then Jess breaks it.

"So… What are we telling Winston and Schmidt?"

"I think you just told them," says a voice across them.

Turning their heads from each other to the door, they see exactly what's expected: their two other roommates smirking down on them.


End file.
